


【KK】失格者 13

by DongxiFuyuki



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongxiFuyuki/pseuds/DongxiFuyuki





	【KK】失格者 13

回到奈良已是深夜，剛早困得站都站不住，望美见状上前要将人叫醒，光一戳了戳他的脸颊没有反应，笑道：“我来吧。”然后将人径直背进别院的房间。

就这样，剛第二天清晨在自己的床上醒来看见熟悉的天花板还以为是在做梦。定了定神，洗澡换好衣服放轻脚步走到楼下的房间。诚在药效的作用下还在昏睡，才两天不见又清减不少，教人看了不由得一阵心疼。

他不敢耽搁，赶到前面的正院去见父母。父亲对他的任性自然又是一番训斥，母亲坐在镜前梳妆也不言劝，只在父亲出去后笑道：“他那个人啊，昨天可是非得等你平安到家、他亲眼看过了才回房睡觉。”

剛不言语，她把儿子叫到近前用毛巾细细擦干半湿的头发：“哪有多要紧的事需要你连夜赶回来的？叫本家那边大费周章派车接送不说，还让光一君陪你多跑一趟，今后可不要做这种任性危险的事了。”

“那是喜代子桑非要安排的，我自己可以，用不着担心……”

“怎么叫人不担心？”母亲嗔怪道，“分化症还没痊愈，路上若是发作了怎么办？”

剛心中嘀咕：没有堂本光一在旁边的话，恐怕还轻松些。

母亲数落几句，嘱咐他去给老太爷赔礼道歉、还要记得给光一的母亲打电话致谢，剛一一答应，脚步却钉在原地一动不动。母亲见他欲言又止，放下手里的毛巾问：“怎么了？”

“我去见了夏美桑。”

她轻叹一声，脸上流露出一丝责怪，淡淡说道：“那位也是生活不易，你不该去打扰她。”

剛小声道了歉，忍不住辩解道：“我不是故意的，只是你们都不肯说，仓田医生也不知道影山留加的事，这样根本没法继续诚的治疗啊。”

“影山留加……是谁？”

剛将影山伪装成诚的朋友、背地指使同学实施霸凌的所作所为一一道来，边说边仔细地观察母亲的反应，最后问道：“您真的从来没听说过这个名字吗？”

母亲的脸色因为那些难以置信的恶魔行径而显得苍白，反问道：“什么意思？”

“您真的不知道光一和影山留加的关系吗？”

她的表情变得极为困惑：“和光一君有什么关系？”

这下轮到剛不知如何回答了。昨天回来的路上，他回忆起许多曾经觉得不自然的地方：为什么堂本家会把诚接到奈良，为什么本家会出面处理大场家的官司，为什么霸凌者的信息会被严密保护，为什么大场卫没有得到足够的从轻判决……大场夏美说过“不会有不相干的人这样相似”，所有的疑问都指向一个极可怕的可能性：如果堂本家是知情者，似乎很多问题都能解释得通了——那么，影山留加到底是什么人？

他和母亲四目相对，那双眼眸中的温柔一如往昔，所映出的疑惑以及对于诚的怜惜也并无任何虚假。难道是自己猜错了吗？

僵持中，门外有佣人敲门禀报老太爷已经做完早课。母亲对着镜子拢了拢盘好的发髻，平复了情绪转身交代道：“本家明天就要回兵库了，不管你胡乱猜想些什么，不许在客人面前提起。”

剛看着母亲离去的背影，心中早已有了打算。

到上院时，老太爷正在听秘书汇报，看见他便招呼他过去。剛照着母亲的吩咐，礼仪周正地就本家对这趟东京之行的关照道谢。老太爷怪他见外，又说：“难得你去东京，也不多住些日子。光一不在这里，你且说实话不必替他遮掩，是不是哪里招待不周把你惹生气回来了？”

剛自然听得出玩笑话，看了一眼旁边面带微笑的白波濑，估摸他八成已经知晓东京之行的真正目的，只当做什么也没察觉，说是担心诚才临时回奈良，不想给本家添了麻烦，说罢深深俯下头去。

“幸好光一还知道陪你回来，不然怕是怎么都洗不清嫌疑了。”老太爷笑道，顿了顿微微侧头转向白波濑，“说起大场家的孩子，这几天我也听说他不大好，别是因为我们在这里惊扰了他，孩子养病要紧，你回头去问问有什么能帮上忙的。”

白波濑应下了，见剛没接话一时冷场，岔开道：“坊ちゃん是来找光一桑的吧，光一桑大概还没起床，有劳坊ちゃん带个话，晚些时候老太爷要带他出去拜访。”

剛盯着他，然而那张谦恭有礼的面容之下滴水不漏，解读不出任何的讯息。

走过拐角，隔了两间便是本家少爷的房间。剛在木格上敲了敲直接拉开门，强烈的冷气夹杂着信息素浓郁的芳馥扑面而来，逼得他屏住呼吸连退两步。听见动静，铺在榻榻米上的被褥蠕动了几下，从被子底下缓缓钻出一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋，带着困倦低沉的鼻音道：“出去。”

料想这个笨蛋烧了一夜，强忍住想要逃遁的本能跨进室内，反手合上门，飞快关掉简直把人冻僵的空调，再打开朝向无人后院的窗户深吸一口气，这才蹲到被褥前问：“你叫谁出去？”

光一眼神迷离显然还未清醒，探出手徒劳地在枕头周围摸索，剛把眼镜拿给他，他却仿佛失了准头，一把握住伸到面前的手腕拽到跟前。剛脚下一个不稳摔在被子上，始作俑者大概也没料到，被砸得闷哼一声。

冰冷的被面下，温热的身躯正在源源不断地溢出信息素，阵阵冷香沁人心脾而又令人生惧，剛在腺体感应到异常之前迅速爬起来，把白波濑要带的话交代给他。

光一一个字也没听进去，扣住他的手一脸傻气地说：“我以为你回来只顾诚不会管我呢。”

他的确是为诚的事而来，因此明知光一的视线里一片模糊还是忍不住有些心虚，眼神躲闪地嘟囔道：“谁叫你擅自注射针剂，烧成傻子才好。”

“你一路上吃那么多阻隔剂，拦都拦不住，我有什么办法？”

“还不是你非要跟我一起回奈良？”

“我不放心你一个人回来啊。”

那人沙哑着嗓音说得振振有词，剛多少有些内疚也就不好言语刻薄。再者，被人握着手吵架确实没什么底气。

“我和妈妈说了去找大场夏美的事。”

光一稍稍一愣，盘腿坐起问怎样，剛摇摇头。“昨天我去找过白波濑，但是……”光一边说边揣摩着字眼，“本家没有任何姓影山的亲戚，至于影山留加，他也只说从未听过或见过。”

刚知道他一定会去问，也料到一定会一无所获，从一开始大人们就摆明了不让他们插手。“你能不能让我和白波濑桑直接谈？”

光一沉默半晌，慢吞吞戴上眼镜道：“你答应过我不去追查的。”

“如果影山找到诚怎么办？”

“他为什么要找诚？一切都过去了，大场夏美不是说了吗，影山家已经搬走了；而且诚在堂本家这件事是保密的，就算找也不可能知道诚的下落。”

剛直直地盯着光一，光一有些诧异：“你怀疑我？”

“我不知道可以信任谁。”影山留加的长相无疑和光一如出一辙，他本想相信这不过是个巧合，可是大场夏美的话像魔咒一样动摇着他的一厢情愿，也让他无法再掩饰内心对于本家的猜忌。

“剛，你很清楚我不是影山留加。”

剛没有否认。他比任何人都清楚堂本光一不是影山留加，光一从来不曾、也永远不会对他露出梦境中影山那副冰冷恶毒的表情；可是自从分化事故之后，这样温柔的光一却越来越令他感到无端的躁郁不安。

不安定的情绪导致腺体恶化的速度比昨天更快，周身空气中弥漫的Alpha信息素已经远远超出脆弱的免疫力所能抵御的程度，后颈开始发烫和刺痛，他克制住吃阻隔剂的冲动，表面镇定自若道：“我来找你，是希望你今后不要再来奈良，本家也不要再接触诚了。”

光一挑了挑眉，似乎并不意外他会提出这个要求，平静地说：“如果仅仅因为我和影山留加相似，就必须把我和本家都跟诚隔离开，那么如你所担心的，有一天真正的影山留加出现在诚的面前，你要他怎么办？”

“我会保护好诚，不会让影山接近他。”

“不想诚受到伤害就把他保护在真空里、任由他躲在阴影里永远不去面对现实，这只会让他越来越脆弱。况且，除了影山以外，其他那些你连名字长相都不知道的人要怎么提防？”

或许潜意识里明白光一是对的，剛被激怒了：“你又知道什么？诚每天生活在怎样的恐惧里，你看见过吗？用一句’阴影’就轻松带过，有没有想过对诚来说是日日夜夜活生生的折磨？不是他不肯走出来，是根本走不出来啊！不保护他，难道看他溺死在里面吗！以他现在的身体状况，你让他怎么走出来去面对这些糟糕的现实？身体变成这样，不说学业和将来，连日常生活都无法自理，这种变故你能接受吗？自己的父亲为了自己杀人锒铛入狱，被迫背负别人的命运，这种压力你又能想象吗？你说他不去面对现实，换作你就有勇气面对了吗？”

“再糟糕再残酷那也是诚自己的人生，他不该背负别人的命运，你就该背负他的命运吗？就算你背负得起，如果诚能思考，你认为他会觉得这种被圈养的日子活着有意义吗？我没有要你强迫他现在就走出来，只是他还没有走出来，你却要走进去了。剛，你不可能这样陪他一辈子，他不过十九岁，还有很长的人生，终究要自己去面对现实的，不要把人想象得过于脆弱而禁锢他的可能性。”

堂本光一不用看见诚的噩梦、不用看见他整夜整夜无法入睡、不用看见他进食后反复呕吐、也不用看见他害怕被人触碰憋不住失禁后失声哭泣的样子……所以他永远可以高高在上地讲着他的大道理。剛冷笑道：“绕了一圈，这就是我不能追查真相的理由吗？”

光一不置可否反问道：“你想保护诚，同时又要去把好不容易平息的事件再次掀开，这不是很矛盾吗？已经太多人在这件事里付出了代价，追查下去只会让你越陷越深，对诚的治疗也起不到任何帮助……就算不是为了诚，剛，你自己的梦想呢？从他苏醒过来，你哪里也不肯去，有没有想过以后怎么办？离开家去读大学也要带着诚吗？更或者，假如你还想要从事野外研究，难道带着诚一起风餐露宿吗？”

“我没有要跟你谈我的事——”

“为什么不谈？就连这次去东京也全都为了他不是吗？因为诚吃不下饭、诚会孤单害怕就为他连夜赶回来——你昨天那个状态，中午发作的样子已经不记得了吗？没想过一个人回来多危险吗？！”

陡然严厉的语气让剛不自觉地往后退缩，但光一完全不给他躲开的机会，将他拉到近前深深看入他的眼底：“你不是要谈诚的事吗？那么我问你，如果诚分化成Alpha，你要怎么办？”

诚……会分化成Alpha……吗？

充斥鼻腔的信息素使他没有余裕思考，后颈的剧痛一波波袭来，顺着脊椎扩散到全身。他控制住微微发抖的手握住裤兜里的药盒——趁着还不算最糟，吃药还来得及——但是盒盖打开又合上，重复几次终于还是松开了。

光一把那些小动作看在眼里，只当自己说动了他，又见他眼角淡淡的泛红，不似方才炸了毛的小兽那般蛮横无理，心中一软放缓了语气道：“你也不用着急，先把自己的身体调理好，诚的事我会和你一起想办法。”

剛几乎听不清对面到底在说什么，隐隐中觉得哪里不对，腺体引起的剧痛还在蔓延，同时一股难以言喻的酥软也在体内滋生开来。光一身上的味道变得越来越好闻，他难以自控地凑到耳畔贪婪地嗅闻，那股清幽的香气愈加醇厚，比任何的蛋糕甜点都美味诱惑，叫人欲罢不能。

光一显然也嗅到了他的信息素，愣了几秒惊疑地问：“剛，你今天没吃阻隔剂？”

“嗯？嗯……”光一柔软的发丝贴在脸颊，犹如上等的丝绒。他觉得自己好像中了蛊，明知腺体到了危险的临界值，还是控制不住想要亲近。

光一还记得剛因为分化事故昏迷住院时，失控的信息素像冲垮堤坝的洪水弥漫在病房内外，身为Alpha的自己光是靠近就已经十分吃力。此时那股熟悉的木质香气正从剛颈后的腺体泉涌而出，那人也一反刚才咄咄逼人的气势，像只黏人的猫咪在颈窝来回细细地磨蹭。毛茸茸的脑袋拱得他有些发痒，可是他浑身僵直动也不敢动。

剛应该很清楚他还处于注射阻隔剂的副作用期，信息素会有短时不受控的溢出——这种普通人都知道的常识，光一想不明白，向来忌惮分化症到了过分程度的剛，怎么会大意到不吃阻隔剂就跑来他的房间。

随着体温的不断攀升，青柠混合着柏木的香气逐渐转向甘甜——眼前的迹象再明显不过：这个Omega发情了。

剛还在接受定期的分化症治疗，腺体未发育完全之前理应不会进入发情期，想来只可能是房间里浓度过高的Alpha信息素意外诱发所致。光一先是一阵激动欣喜若狂，但立刻知道事态不妙，竭力忽略掉不断往怀里钻的柔软身体和萦绕在耳边的软糯呻吟，结结巴巴地问：“Tsu、剛，你、要不要吃片阻隔剂……”

剛似乎也理解了事情的严重性，哆嗦的手却怎么也无法伸进口袋。光一看不过去伸手去拿，剛难耐地扭动了一下，接着他的手指隔着布料不小心触碰到胯下某个高热硬挺的物件，剛登时倒吸一口气触电般躲闪开，水雾迷蒙的双眸凶恶地瞪了他一眼。

“不、不准、碰我……”

“我、我又不是故意的……”他支吾着说。

有意无意地，从裤兜里掏药盒的时候又摸了两把，剛闪避不及又说不出话来，恼怒地咬在他的肩头。这下轮到他倒吸一口气，充分领悟到了什么叫玩火自焚，同时感到自己的底裤绷了起来。

所幸剛残存的注意力全部都放在药盒上并没注意到异常，就着光一的手打开药盒，光一甚至来不及阻止，他就把药盒里约莫七八片全倒进了嘴里，哽着喉咙想要咽下去。光一被他唬了一跳，从刚刚的刺激中回过神来，赶忙捏开他的嘴把剩下的大半药片抠出来，又气又急道：“都已经发情了，吃那么多有什么用？你房间有没有Omega的抑制剂？”

剛艰难地摇头，比划了几下。

“不在你房间？在伯母房间？哈？为什么会在那边……嘛，八成是怕你又乱吃……”光一一边念叨，一边心有余悸地把掉落的药片收好。看着剛煎熬难耐的神情，不无歉意地说：“昨天的针剂是最后一支，我现在还在溢出，口服的药片没用……你再忍一会，我去找伯母拿你的抑制剂。”起身时看到自己鼓起的下身，尴尬地想这副模样要怎么见人。

剛没心思听他说话，只管扯住不放。光一被他几番拉扯，甘甜的木质香气直冲到面门上，引得身体一阵悸颤，脑中嗡嗡作响差点没顺势把那人压倒。好不容易稳住心神，只见剛圆嘟嘟的面颊上泛出情潮的红晕，眼神中也带了一丝迷离缱绻，蹙着的眉尖似乎是对身上发生的异变既困惑又羞恼，紧咬的嘴唇几乎渗出血来。他不动声色地弯腰遮住裤裆，咳了几声道：“你现在不松手，待会清醒了又要迁怒到我头上……先说好，不带那样不讲道理的——”

话音未落，忽见剛的表情变得扭曲，呼吸一滞发出一声短促的悲鸣，随即捂住后颈整个人倒在被褥上战栗不止，顷刻间脸色煞白，额头上沁满豆大的冷汗，和刚才艳丽的颜色判若两人。

光一听说过分化症病发时会全身剧痛，没曾想会这样可怕，远比昨天离开品川警署后的发作严重得多。明明前一刻还沉溺在信息素的甜美氤氲之中，下一秒就像被电击一般抽搐起来。他试图分开剛的手查看腺体的情况，才触碰到手背他就痛苦地惨叫出声，吓得缩回手不敢再碰，只能眼睁睁看他抱着后颈痛到难以自持地乱滚。

分化的那夜打去电话时，剛也正在忍受这种痛苦吗？虽然知道他痛，但心里总还想着他平日里娇气惯了，并没想到会这样……

“Ko……呜……Ko、chan……”

光一连忙凑上前，伸手去抱他时想到刚刚的反应又放下了。亲眼见过诚的恐慌症发作，丧失神智的样子比眼前所见可怕得多，叫人心生同情和爱怜，却远没有此刻叫他心疼。早知道会这样，说什么也不让他留在房间里。看到剛的眼泪扑簌簌滚落出来，光一愈加自责：“Tsuyo你别怕，我去叫人来……”

剛用尽全力抓住他的脚踝，指尖深深掐进薄薄的皮肤中，瞬时划出几道血痕。光一也不觉得痛，好言劝他松开，剛呻吟着摇头，被汗水浸湿的黑色短发下露出红肿的腺体，那样敏感脆弱的部位光是看就能想象会有多痛。

“痛……”

“我知道……”

“Ko、chan……啊……嗯……”每一寸肌肤都在燃烧、每根骨头都在被蚁噬，剛蜷着身子瑟瑟发抖，痛苦的呜咽中夹杂着甜腻的尾音，痛觉和欲望轮番撕裂着他的理智，眼看快要撑不下去。

光一明白他不肯让别人看见他发情的不堪。直到现在，他终于懂了他为什么会那样惧怕分化症、为什么动辄吃下过量的阻隔剂，也懂了为什么他不愿让自己靠近他。

湿透的T恤贴在那具精瘦的躯体上，透出水蜜桃一般粉嫩朦胧的肉色，下身黑色的过膝短裤已在挣扎中褪到腰下，露出紧实光滑的后腰和深色的内裤。光一知道倔强又骄傲的剛不会在这种情形下说出请求的话，也知道即使他说了、自己照做也一定会被他怨恨，但他还是将手朝剛的身下探去。

裤子和被褥被汗水和下体分泌的体液弄得湿漉漉的，指尖所触之处已是一片炽热硬挺。剛发出含混不清的呻吟，脸上不知是痛苦还是欢愉，咬着下唇跟着他手指的动作扭动着腰肢。最后随着一阵颤栗，剛带着哭腔呢喃着他的名字射在了手心里，精疲力竭地浑身瘫软下来。

几秒后，光一嗅到空气中爆出愈加浓烈的甜香。Alpha的信息素可能诱导Omega发情，同样也可能会因为Omega的发情而进入发情。他双手撑在被褥上竭力压制着体力汹涌的冲动，剛失神地回望着他，纯真清亮的眼眸中摇曳着婆娑的水光，写满了青涩的诱惑。

真是要命。他想。

“……”咬破的嘴唇无声地翕动了两下，粉色舌头在隐约露出的齿尖后一闪而过，好像故意和他捉迷藏。光一突然有种强烈的冲动想要攫取住它——

“光一桑。”

门外不期响起人声，光一怔了怔，亲吻停滞在近在咫尺的地方。这个意外让他从迷幻中清醒过来，不禁对自己要做的事吓了一跳——但紧接着他又想：如果我做了呢？

指尖轻轻扫过剛的眉眼、鼻尖、脸颊和嘴唇。几个月来一直想要说给他听的那些话，等这次平安渡过发情期告诉他吧。

光一笑了笑，将那个吻悄悄印在剛的发间。

……

高潮的余韵正在慢慢退却，分化症的剧痛再度席卷而来，剛或许察觉到噩梦又将继续，一瞬瞪大了眼睛，然而痛感越来越强烈，整个人都痉挛起来，他绝望地捂住后颈呜咽着喊痛。

“光一桑。”

门外持续到现在的声音依旧平稳淡定，不过间隔的时间越来越短了。光一充耳不闻，半是在本能的驱使之下掰开剛的手小心翼翼地贴近，剛剧烈挣扎起来，脸上写满了恐慌，他一手护着剛的腺体防止他挣扎误伤自己，一手隔着濡湿的内裤轻轻握住复又勃起的下身抚弄，剛的挣扎很快化作了一团软泥。

鼻尖触到炙热的腺体，那甜腻的气味几近让人疯狂。只要再上移几公分、只要对着这片红肿的肌肤咬下去……他的脑海中不断浮现出这个念头，理智也逐渐变得模糊起来。

就在这时，混沌之中兀的闪现出一个声音：如果你那么做了，和把大场诚逼到坠楼的影山留加又有什么区别？

是的，他早就知道，对有分化症的Omega而言，Alpha的信息素无疑是剧毒。

“光一桑！”白波濑的声音听上去终于有些焦急了。

光一苦笑着，将身下的剛又仔细看了一遍，然后踉跄着起身，拢上松散的衣襟拉开门。门外，白波濑那张永远一成不变的从容表情第一次露出了缺口。

面对质询的目光，光一什么也没解释，只是接过Alpha的抑制剂毫不犹豫地放入口中，药片理应没有任何味道却苦涩到难以下咽。

就在刚刚，他终于想明白剛根本是故意不吃阻隔剂的。


End file.
